


Vast

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [34]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just sat back and listened to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast

It was a small lounge, more like a private room really, and it was one of the few places on base that had a great sound system. It was deep within the building, without any natural light or windows to show a view of Coruscant’s sky, but that was part of the allure. Hobbie was sitting, alone, on one of the deep-cushioned couches with his feet up on a low table, listening to music.

There was a deep thrumming bass, and the lyrics were slow and a bit sad, but that suited him perfectly for the moment and he just leaned back and let it flow over him. He didn’t expect that anyone else would be using the room so the music was louder than he usually would have played it, but since the room was mostly soundproofed it didn’t matter. Wes had gone off-base for the evening, and Hobbie suspected that most of the other Rogues who were off-duty were also enjoying their free time away.

Leaning into the cushions, more comfortable than most of the furniture in his quarters, he was tempted to sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time he had spent the night in this room, if he did fall asleep, but he wanted to enjoy the music more than he needed rest. It had been a long mission and though the others were all celebrating by going out and embracing their lives in various ways, Hobbie was just tired. The music made him feel a bit more at peace with his emotions and allowed him to express them, semi-privately, without having to talk.

This was a habit he had picked up from Dllr. After being given an opinion on every musical group they ever heard in cantinas, he started finding his own taste for different music to be growing. When they lost Dllr and Herian, he had started collecting pieces that reminded him of friends, of battles they had fought, and some that suited his moods at various times. Listening to the music, often sitting alone in the dark, made him feel better, or more connected to the vast universe around himself. He could lose himself in other ways too; drinking too much or one-night stands had done that for him in the past, but often led to terrible mornings or consequences he didn’t want to think about too much.

He stroked the faux-fur on the cushion next to him and took a deep breath, letting out some of the tension he had worked up again. There was a slight noise from behind and he opened his eyes as the door activated and a sliver of light crossed the room as it shut again.   Hobbie wasn’t sure if someone had just looked into the room, or if someone had actually entered, until Wedge crouched next to the couch to look at him in the dim light.

“Pause music.” He didn’t bother sitting up; if Wedge was crouching it was definitely not a formal military response he was looking for. “Something I can do for you, Wedge?”

“Actually, I was wondering if there was something I could do for you. Tycho and I were headed out to join the others for the evening and I just wanted to ask again if you wanted to come with us.” He shrugged, “You don’t have to be alone all the time, you know.”

Hobbie was absolutely still, studying Wedge’s face for a moment, not sure why his friend would look so worried this time. “I’m not always alone. It’s just that being surrounded by other people, loud obnoxious people especially, is exhausting some days. I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll feel better if I just stay here.”

He could see the acceptance on his friend’s face, but the worry was still there too, “Alright, but if you change your mind later call and I’ll let you know where we end up.” Wedge used the end of the couch to brace himself as he stood, he didn’t know what else to say, but it felt wrong to leave Hobbie alone in this room that was now silent, almost desolate. “If you need anything, you’ll let us know, won’t you?”

Hobbie nodded, not looking at Wedge any longer. “Sure. Go, have fun. Get Tycho drunk if you can. Wes will tell me all about it tomorrow, if he remembers anything.” He gave a half wave as Wedge left the room, and resettled himself into the soft cushions. He waited a few moments, until the door was sealed and the quiet enfolded him, “Resume music please.” The song started at the exact moment it had been paused and he once again closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let himself drift away with the bass line.


End file.
